


It Only Get's Better

by Ren Kayashima (RenKayashima)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKayashima/pseuds/Ren%20Kayashima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It only gets better from here," Morgan laughed. "Tonight's about you and me. Nothing else matters." It's Valentine's Day and Garcia and Morgan take a night off to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Get's Better

Garcia sat in front of her vanity as she put bright red lipstick on. She smiled as her fan blew the simple heart shaped balloons she had received earlier in the day.   
A gift from the lovely Dr. Spencer Reid, the awkward genius had shuffled into her office, babbling about social protocol and friendship as he shyly offered the helium filled balloons. Garcia playfully jabbed at him for a couple minutes before he left the inner sanctum with a red face and a goofy smile. 

The BAU men all loved Garcia in their own way, but only one held her heart. They all loved and appreciated the amazing woman that made the FBI a brighter and happier place.  
At exactly four o’clock, Garcia had been greeted by Hotch and little Jack. The six-year-old presented the techie with a dozen yellow tulips and a song that he himself had made. That boy was going to be the heart throb of his high school when he grew up, and Garcia couldn’t wait to see it. 

David Rossi had come up with a box of Neuhaus Chocolates. Of course he would be the one to dish out the money for some gourmet chocolates. Garcia picked up a small piece and popped the morsel into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan of joy.

She stood up and walked to her bathroom to find a loose fitting deep red dress with ruffles and a feint pattern of twists and turns. She smiled and chuckled to herself.  
It was a gift from her sculpted god of chocolate thunder, and apparently was the first of many that she would be receiving on this most auspicious night. She looked at the time and determined that if she was going to be ready in time for dinner, she would have to start getting dressed now.

0o0o0o

Derek Morgan was lucky man. He had a great career, a loving family, and a girlfriend who rocked his world every minute she was in it. You could search the world and never find a happier man than Derek was at that moment.

While sitting on his couch, he looked at the three wrapped gift for Penelope. He had it all planned out. This was going to be the perfect night and nothing was going to interrupt their night together.

He stood up from his place on the couch and grabbed the gifts. He grabbed his black suit jacket and slipped it on. He picked up his car keys and left his cell phone on the entry table.

0o0o0o0

Penelope pulled open her front door to find Derek, arms braced against the door jamb. He gave a big smile by way of greeting the woman who made his life complete. “Well he there sweet thing,” he stated. “Are you ready for one amazing night?”

Penelope giggled like a school girl. “Sugar, I’ve been ready since this morning.”

Morgan pulled the smallest gift from his suit pocket. “I got you some things to accompany that amazing dress you have on tonight,” he said as he held the box out.  
Garcia took the little boxed gift and pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the simple velvet box to find a pair of teardrop diamond earrings. She placed a hand on her heart and let out a small gasp.

“Oh Derek,” she sighed. “They’re beautiful.”

“Let’s go. I have a table for two at Torino’s.” Derek told her as she replaced her earrings with the new pair. 

“A dress, a fancy dinner, and diamond earrings,” Penelope smiled. “You really know how to show a girl a good time.”

“Believe me baby girl the night has only just begun,” Derek said offering his arm.

Penelope took his arm and closed her door. They walked down the hall of the apartment building, heads close, and glowing with happiness.

0o0o0o0

Torino’s was a formal Italian dining establishment. On Valentine’s Day it was packed with young and old couples alike. Heads inches away from each other as they whispered many an enchanting word. 

Derek guided Penelope to a table for two by the wide window that gave them a perfect view of the D.C night life. The pristine white table cloth was decorated with an arrangement of red and white roses. Derek had to reserve this table two months ahead of time. 

Derek waited for Penelope to be seated before taking his own seat. He pulled out the second gift of the night and held it out to her. “I hope this one is better than the last.”  
“Derek Morgan, it this continues, I might think that you’re up to something,” Penelope smirked as she opened the box to find a matching teardrop diamond necklace. She looked up at him in awe. How had he managed to still surprise her after knowing him for so long?

“It only gets better from here,” Morgan laughed. “Tonight’s about you and me. Nothing else matters.”

Garcia smiled and realized how much she loved the man in front of her. He was kind, gentle, strong, and he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. Derek Morgan was her rock when things went wrong, and he was happy to be there for her.

Derek grinned back at his friend, girlfriend, and god given solace. Aside from his sister’s and mother, Penelope was someone that he couldn’t live without. The two of them had gone through so much together and rather than drive them apart, it brought them closer together.

Later that night as the two stood outside of Penelope’s door like two high schoolers after a first date. Morgan pulled out the last gift and held it out to her. “I told you, it only gets better,” he said. 

Penelope took the third box and pulled the paper off. As she opened the box, Morgan got down on one knee. Garcia gasped at the simple tear drop diamond ring. She looked at Derek and started to tear up. 

“Baby girl, Penelope,” Derek began. “You are my light, my world. You make me feel things I have never felt before. You are my friend and true love, and I would be the happiest man alive if you decided to spend the rest of your days on this earth, with me. Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?”

Penelope began to quietly cry and nodded rapidly. “Yes,” she whispered after a minute. “Yes Derek Morgan, I will marry you.”

Morgan stood up and wrapped his arms around his one true love and pulled her into a passionate kiss, causing both of them to forget the world for just that moment. Things truly did get better that night.


End file.
